Quelque chose ou quelqu'un
by YangYingYungYen
Summary: Une petite histoire sur la scènes des retrouvailles entre Merry et Pippin. Enjoy!


**Quelque chose…ou quelqu'un**

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

Finie ? La bataille est finie ? Et je suis vivant…J'ai survécu à cette bataille horrible. Plongé dans mes pensées, je suis machinalement Gandalf qui se dirige vers Aragorn et ses mystérieux guerriers fantomatiques. Ils sont curieux. Pourtant, cette fois, je ne le suis pas, moi, curieux. Quelque chose travaille en moi. Il me manque un élément essentiel. La bataille est finie et pourtant je ne suis pas heureux. Je m'éloigne du groupe étrange. Je dois trouver ce qui me trouble.

Je marche entre les corps qui peuplent la terre où nous nous sommes battus. Mes yeux cherchent et mes yeux doivent trouvés. Je jette un coup d'œil à ma droite pour voir un orgue mort et puis mes yeux reviennent pour voir ce qu'il y a en face de moi. Mon visage se fige, mon cœur se serre. Mon être avance seul vers l'endroit où mon regard s'est posé. Mon corps comprend avant ma tête, mon corps comprend avant mon cœur. C'est toi que je cherchais, c'est toi qui me manquais, c'est toi mon élément essentiel, Merry. C'est toi que je quêtais.

Merry ! Tu es sur le côté, inconscient. Tu es si pâle, si fragile encerclé de mes bras. Je te tourne sur le dos. Ta tête repose sur la paume de ma main. Mes yeux deviennent humides. J'ai peur, j'angoisse, je suis mort de trouille. Sois vivant, je t'en prie. Sans toi, je ne vis pas.

Merry ! C'est moi. Tu ouvres les yeux. Tu ne me vois pas encore. Ton regard se tourne enfin vers moi.

C'est moi, c'est Pippin. Tu sembles un peu perdu et puis d'une voix faible, un peu rauque, tu me réponds enfin.

Je savais que tu me retrouverais. Je souris.

Oui.

Est-ce que tu vas me laisser là ? me demandes-tu Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Bien sûr que non.

Non Merry, je vais prendre soin de toi.

Je lâche ta main que j'avais attrapée lorsque tu étais allongé. En me retournant, je vois un morceau tissu, sûrement une cape, qui peut te servir de couverture provisoire. Je la dispose sur ton corps. Tu as fermé les yeux, ta main que je tenais précédemment s'est retrouvé à côté de ton visage. Je crois que tu es inconscient mais ta respiration me signifie que tu es vivant. J'essuie avec mon gant le sang séché sur le coin de ta bouche. Je vais prendre soin de toi Merry. Je te le jure.

Je ne peux te porter pour t'emmener te soigner. Notre petite taille nous handicape parfois.

Je te laisse quelques secondes Merry, il me faut de l'aide. Tu ne me répondras pas, je le sais mais ne rien te dire et partir comme ça m'aurait culpabilisé.

Je marche, non, je cours plutôt. Il faut que quelqu'un m'aide à porter Merry. Et au plus vite. Il a besoin de soin. Au loin, je vois Aragorn déambulant parmi les cadavres.

ARAGORN ! Je crie de toutes mes forces. Il faut faire vite.

Pippin ? Qu'y-a-t-il ? Me demande-t-il calmement.

Merry…haletais-je essoufflé…Je l'ai retrouvé mais il ne va pas bien. J'ai besoin d'aide pour le porter.

Amène-moi à lui.

Soulagé d'avoir enfin trouvé quelqu'un, je me dirigeais avec lui vers l'objet de toutes mes pensées. Merry n'avait pas bougé. Je ne sais pas si je devais être soulagé ou non. Aragorn se pencha vers lui et constata des choses que je ne remarquais pas lors de mes retrouvailles avec mon cousin.

Il a de nombreuses contusions et son bras a été brulé ce qui provoque une fièvre tenace.

Je fus surpris par ses constatations. Pourquoi son bras avait-t-il été brulé ?

Je vais te jucher sur un cheval puis je te donnerai Merry. Tu vas aller dans la ville et tu demanderas de l'aide. Je ne peux t'accompagner, des devoirs m'incombent encore ici.

Après avoir trouvé un cheval et après m'être assuré que je puisse le guider, Aragorn me passait Merry libéré de sa couverture. Je le mis devant moi et je calais sa tête au creux de mon cou.

Tu le tiens bien, Pippin ?

Plus que n'importe quoi.

Très bien.

D'une tape sur le flanc, Aragorn ordonna au cheval de se mettre en route. Je le guidais d'une main tandis que je tenais mon cousin de l'autre.

Peu de temps après, j'arrivais à Minas Tirith. Je demandais de l'aide pour descendre Merry et le porter à l'endroit où je pourrais le soigner aisément. Mon souhait fut entendu. Je me retrouvais, dans une chambre habillée de blanc. Une très belle chambre. La personne qui m'avait aidé avec Merry l'avait déposé sur le lit. Je ne pus m'empêcher, avant de m'atteler à le soigner, de le regarder. De le regarder et de pleurer. Silencieusement mais pleurer quand même. J'avais été éloigné de lui et j'avais failli le perdre sans l'avoir revu. Mon cousin, mon meilleur ami, mon essentiel. Je me repris vite. Il était là après tout. Ne pensons pas à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Pensons au moment présent. Je grimpais soigneusement sur le lit. Il fallait d'abord que je déshabille Merry. Je commençais par ses gants. Je remarquais sa main brulé. Heureusement, ces articulations ne furent pas touchées. Je m'attelais à son dessus, d'abord son armure puis son tissu. Je constatais alors que la brulure de sa main s'étendait sur son bras également. Quel fut donc le phénomène qui l'avait blessé ainsi ? Outre cette blessure, je pouvais trouver de multiples contusions sur le torse de mon cousin. De plus, son teint pâle et sa fièvre démontrait la souffrance qu'il devait vivre. Le pantalon de Merry fut rapidement retirer. Quelques blessures furent présentes sur ses membres inférieurs mais rien de grave comparé à son bras.

J'attrapais un bol que je remplis d'eau froide et je m'efforçais de nettoyer les lésions de mon cousin avant de les soigner. Je terminais par le bras que j'enveloppais soigneusement dans un bandage. Je plaçais ensuite une écharpe autour de son cou afin de limiter les mouvements de son bras.

Quand j'eu fini, je ne pus m'empêcher de passer ma main dans les cheveux bouclés de mon meilleur ami, de mon primordial. Un sourire flottait sur mes lèvres. Il n'avait pas bougé pendant toutes les opérations que j'avais effectuées sur lui. Etonnant, le connaissant. Inquiétant aussi. Réveille-toi Merry ! Parle-moi !

Epuisé par les derniers événements, je m'allongeais au côté de mon endormi. Je passais mon bras autour de sa taille en évitant soigneusement son bras et je m'endormis, sans plus de cérémonie.

Quelques temps plus tard, je sentis une main passée sur ma joue. J'ouvris les yeux pour voir Merry souriant, faible mais souriant.

Bonjour Pippin.

Tu es réveillé…tu vas bien ?

Je vais mieux.

Je me relevais doucement pour lui faire face. Pour une fois, nous étions calmes.

Tu m'as fait peur Merry.

Tu m'as fait peur Pippin.

Ne me refais jamais ça.

Promis.

On souriait tous les deux. La conversation reprendra…ou peut-être pas. En attendant, je m'allongeais de nouveau près de lui, ma main toujours autour de sa taille et la sienne dans mes cheveux. La guerre n'était pas finie mais le temps d'un moment, je voulais profiter de mon essentiel, de ce bonheur, de cette paix intérieur.


End file.
